Derrick Favors
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" |230px Favors a Jazz game in November 2014 |- No. 15 – Utah Jazz |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Power forward / Center |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Atlanta Atlanta, Georgia ] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 10 in (2.08 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 265 lbs (120 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | South Atlanta (Atlanta, Georgia) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Georgia Tech (2009–2010) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2010 / Round: 1 / Pick: 3rd |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' |2010–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2010–2011 |New Jersey Nets |- |2011–present |Utah Jazz |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2011) *ACC Rookie of the Year (2010) *Naismith Prep Player of the Year (2009) *Mr. Basketball USA (2009) *Mr. Georgia Basketball (2009) *McDonald's All-American MVP (2009) *First-team Parade All-American (2009) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Derrick Bernard Favors (born July 15, 1991) is an American professional basketball player for the Utah Jazz of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Favors played college basketball for Georgia Tech for one season before being drafted third overall by the New Jersey Nets in the 2010 NBA draft. He was later traded to Utah in 2011. High school career Favors played high school basketball at South Atlanta High School, where he was ranked as one of the best high school basketball players in the class of 2009. Scout.com rated him the #1 player in the country,Favors #1 by Scout. Scouthoops.scout.com. Retrieved on 2011-06-14. #2 in the ESPNU100,Favors #2 by ESPNU. Insider.espn.go.com. Retrieved on 2011-06-14. and #4 by Rivals.com. On March 14, 2009, he led South Atlanta to the Georgia Class AAA state championship. He scored 38 points and had 21 rebounds in the championship game against Westover High School.Derrick Favors caps career in style. Insider.espn.go.com. Retrieved on 2011-06-14. He was named to the 2009 McDonald's All-American Team. He led the East to a 113–110 victory and was named the MVP of the game. He scored 19 points and had 8 rebounds.Favors Named MVP of McDonalds All American Game. Favors was selected to participate in the 2009 Nike Hoop Summit in Portland, Oregon but pulled out due to personal reasonsDerrick Favors Pulls Out of Nike Hoop Summit. Draftexpress.com (2009-03-23). Retrieved on 2011-06-14. and he was also selected to play in the 2009 Jordan Brand Classic at Madison Square Garden where he scored a game-high 21 points and was named MVP for the black team, while Renardo Sidney was named MVP for the white team.Big men shine in Jordan Brand Classic. Sports.espn.go.com. Retrieved on 2011-06-14. He finished his senior season averaging 28.1 points, 13.3 rebounds, 5.0 blocks, 3.0 steals and 2.0 assists per game and holds the career records in points (2,341), rebounds (1,511) and blocked shots (741). College career Favors committed to Georgia Tech in January 2009, which he chose over Georgia, Memphis and North Carolina State. Favors played both power forward and center for Paul Hewitt's Yellow Jackets. The front court consisted of a three-man rotation of Favors, Gani Lawal and Zach Peacock. In ACC games, he averaged 11.8 points and 8.7 rebounds per game and shot 62.5% from the field. He also helped lead the Yellow Jackets to the ACC tournament finals against Duke. During the tournament, he posted 17 points, 9.8 rebounds and 3 blocks per game. Favors was named ACC Rookie of the Year and to the ACC All-Freshman Team. College statistics |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009–10 | style="text-align:left;"| Georgia Tech | 36 || 35 || 27.5 || .611 || .000 || .629 || 8.4 || 1.0 || .9 || 2.1 || 12.4 Professional career New Jersey Nets (2010–2011) On April 9, 2010, Favors announced he would forgo his final three years of college eligibility to enter the 2010 NBA draftDerrick Favors to Declare for NBA Draft where he was subsequently selected with the third overall pick by the New Jersey Nets. Favors was 19 years 104 days when he made his NBA debut, thus becoming the youngest player to ever step foot on court for the Nets. In just his third game with the Nets on October 31, 2010 against Miami, he recorded his first career double-double with 13 points and 13 rebounds (10 offensive) in a 101–78 loss.LeBron James leads balanced effort as Heat blow out Nets Utah Jazz (2011–present) On February 23, 2011, Favors was traded, along with Devin Harris and two future first-round picks, to the Utah Jazz in exchange for Deron Williams. He went on to score a season-high 17 points on April 9 against San Antonio.Richard Jefferson powers Spurs' reserves to win over Jazz On October 19, 2013, Favors signed a four-year contract extension with the Jazz.Utah Jazz sign Derrick Favors to contract extension On November 1, 2014, Favors scored a then career-high 32 points in a 118–91 win over the Phoenix Suns.Favors powers Jazz to first win, 118-91 over Suns On November 12, 2015, he recorded 25 points, 12 rebounds and a career-high 7 blocks in a loss to the Miami Heat.Bosh scores 25, Johnson adds 17 and Heat top Jazz 92-91 On December 5, 2015, he scored a career-high 35 points in a 122–119 overtime win over the Indiana Pacers.Favors scores 35 as Jazz beat Pacers 122-119 in OT On January 25, 2016, Favors returned to the floor after a 16-game absence due to a back problem. He played 19 minutes off the bench and recorded 14 points and 5 rebounds in a loss to the Detroit Pistons.Jackson scores 29, Pistons defeat Jazz 95-92 On March 13, 2018, in a 110–79 win over the Detroit Pistons, Favors climbed to 10th place on Utah's all-time rebounding list with 3,602 rebounds. He passed former Utah center Mehmet Okur, who pulled down 3,599 rebounds with the Jazz. On April 11, 2018, in a 102–93 win over the Portland Trail Blazers, Favors played in his 500th game with the Jazz, becoming the 12th player in franchise history to reach the milestone. In Game 2 of the Jazz's first-round playoff series against the Oklahoma City Thunder, Favors had career playoff bests of 20 points and 16 rebounds in a 102–95 win. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 56 || 23 || 19.5 || .511 || – || .612 || 5.3 || .4 || .3 || .7 || 6.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 22 || 4 || 20.2 || .529 || – || .561 || 5.2 || .8 || .5 || 1.2 || 8.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 65 || 9 || 21.2 || .499 || – || .649 || 6.5 || .7 || .6 || 1.0 || 8.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 77 || 8 || 23.2 || .482 || .000 || .688 || 7.1 || 1.0 || .9 || 1.7 || 9.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 73 || 73 || 30.2 || .522 || .000 || .669 || 8.7 || 1.2 || 1.0 || 1.5 || 13.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 74 || 74 || 30.8 || .525 || .167 || .669 || 8.2 || 1.5 || .8 || 1.7 || 16.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 62 || 59 || 32.0 || .515 || .000 || .709 || 8.1 || 1.5 || 1.2 || 1.5 || 16.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 50 || 39 || 23.7 || .487 || .300 || .615 || 6.1 || 1.1 || .9 || .8 || 9.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 77 || 77 || 28.0 || .563 || .222 || .651 || 7.2 || 1.3 || .7 || 1.1 || 12.3 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 556 || 366 || 26.1 || .517 || .202 || .663 || 7.2 || 1.1 || .8 || 1.3 || 11.6 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012 | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 4 || 1 || 29.0 || .417 || .000 || .586 || 9.5 || .5 || 1.3 || 1.5 || 11.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2017 | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 11 || 2''' || 20.5 || '''.581 || .000 || .478 || 5.5 || .9 || .7 || .5 || 7.5 |- class="sortbottom" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2"| Career | 15 || 3 || 22.7 || .520 || .000 || .538 || 6.5 || .8 || .9 || .8 || 8.7 Endorsements Favors signed a shoe deal with Adidas just before the 2010 NBA Draft.Adidas Signs Lottery Pick Derrick Favors. Boards.ign.com (2010-01-07). Retrieved on 2011-06-14. Favors has been loyal to Adidas since he was 15, when he was playing for his AAU team, the Atlanta Celtics.Loyal To The Game. Slamonline.com (2010-07-02). Retrieved on 2011-06-14. References External links *Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets bio Category:Born in 1991 Category:Living people Category:American basketball players Category:African-American basketball players Category:Georgia Tech Alumni Category:National Basketball Association players Category:New Jersey Nets draft picks Category:New Jersey Nets players Category:Utah Jazz players Category:Power Forwards Category:Centers